Operators of water craft, such as boats, ships, jet skis, etc., are subjected to one or more forces during operation of the water craft. For example, during acceleration, operators may be subject to a downward force generated by the water craft. Operators are also subject to forces generated by interactions between the water craft and the surface of the water, for example, forces generated by waves. These forces can cause an operator discomfort and/or injury and may result in the operator being dislodged from an operating position on the water craft.